1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for illuminating the subject being photographed by a camera.
2. Background Discussion
In applications where the image being photographed by a camera is to be transmitted to a remote location, such as in picture telephones or in the cameras of security systems, charged coupled device (CCD) cameras are normally utilized. In such applications, ambient light, whether from the sun or from an artificial source such as an incandescent or fluorescent light fixture, is relied upon to illuminate the subject sufficiently so that the subject's features may be picked up by the camera. However, since such light generally strikes the subject at an angle, and frequently comes from behind the subject, deep shadowing can result in the transmitted picture. Such shadowing may hamper identification in security applications and is unattractive and unpleasant for the users in all applications.
Heretofore, the shadowing problem in such cameras has been dealt with, if at all, by providing a light source mounted on or adjacent to the camera which shines in the subject's face. However, having a light shining in his face is uncomfortable to the user, particularly in applications such as a picturephone where the camera may be in use for an extended period of time. Light shining in his face may also cause the subject to have an unattractive squint.
A need therefore exists for a method and apparatus of illuminating the subject being photographed by a CCD camera or equivalent device so as to eliminate shadowing in the image without resulting in the user being bothered by light shining in his eyes or causing the user to squint.